


Вещие ублюдки

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Дерек — юный чернокнижник [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Вещие братья, выйдите к свету.





	Вещие ублюдки

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с сериалом «Леденящие душу приключения Сабрины» (2018), OOC, Дарк!Стайлз, своеобразный инцест.  
> Кроссовер с Сабриной, характеры персонажей обоих сериалов изменены, родственные связи из Teen Wolf отчасти игнорируются в угоду авторского видения. Персонажи вещих сестер из Сабрины переосмыслены и являются совершеннолетними.

Когда Дерек увидел, что сволочи из баскетбольной команды сделали с Денни, он по-настоящему разозлился. Хотелось набить им морды, отомстить, причинить боль. Синяки на теле друга причиняли практически физические страдания ему самому. Пейдж умоляла обратиться к директору Дитону, Скотт настаивал на мордобое, но Дерек понимал, что шансов против четырех здоровых баскетболистов, которых, наверняка, поддержат и остальные игроки, у них немного. 

Именно поэтому Дерек решился на страшную глупость и пошел в лес с наскоро сделанным оберегом. 

— Вещие братья, выйдите к свету, — шептал он, обходя в который раз старые деревья. Ответом ему служила полная тишина. 

— Ну же, вещие ублюдки, придите на зов, — зло пробормотал Дерек и тут же дернулся от громкого смешка справа. 

Стайлз, Джексон и Айзек как всегда выглядели до смешного стильно в своих подогнанных по фигуре черных костюмах. Хотя, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть, что костюм старшего брата был, скорее, темно-бордовым. Стайлз всегда слегка отличался от своих родственничков. 

— Полукровка звал нас? — нараспев сказали все трое. Их привычка «петь» хором его всегда раздражала. 

— Да, звал.

Братья синхронно подошли ближе и принялись ходить вокруг Дерека. Было неприятно.

— И что же хочешь ты получить, полукровка? — насмешливо спросил Стайлз.

— Может он испугался того проклятья, что мы наложили? — а вот и Джексон.

— Не бойся, малыш, просто прекрати прикидываться одним из нас, и заклятье само отступит, — Айзек.

Дерек сжал ладони в кулак и еле сдержал порыв послать их далеко и надолго. 

— Проклятье мне помог снять дядя, спасибо за беспокойство, — Дерек, набравшись сил, выпалил. — Я пришел просить вашей помощи.

Братья, следуя жесту Стайлзa, остановились как вкопанные. 

— Так, так, так, совсем отчаялся, Хейл. И в чем же заключается твоя просьба? — Стайлз слегка приблизился и замер рядом с Дереком.

— Смертные. Они обижают моего друга и многих других детей. Издеваются, бьют, делают все, что им заблагорассудится. Я хочу проучить их, но методы смертных тут не особо помогут. 

— Хочешь поступить как колдун? Похвально! — Братья быстро переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. — Ты просишь — ты получаешь.

— Так просто?

— Конечно нет, малыш, — Айзек подошел ближе, как и старший брат до того. А вслед за ними подкрался и Джексон. Они стояли почти вплотную по три стороны от него, эти блядские ведуны. Дерек встретил взгляд Стайлза и раздраженно поджал губы.

— Ну, давайте, требуйте вашу жертву.

— Мы хотим тебя, — Дерек в изумлении поднял бровь, но Стайлз тут же расхохотался, что полностью разрушило впечатление от его странного требования. — Да не в постели, дурашка, какой нам от тебя там прок, ты даже невкусный!

— А может вкусный? — с издевкой спросил Айзек и быстро, не давая отстраниться, лизнул Дерека в щеку. Тот в шоке шарахнулся в сторону, чуть было не столкнувшись со стоящим с другой стороны Джексоном. — А неплохо.

— Дай попробовать, — требовательно заявил Стайлз и схватил брата за отворот пиджака. Через секунду он уже жадно вылизывал рот Айзека, пока тот в ответ только похабно постанывал. 

— Что за безобразие, а я? — тут же разъярился Джексон, развернул к себе Стайлза и впился уже в его рот поцелуем. Айзек смотрел на них с радостью и заметным благоговением. 

Дерек понял, что вещие засранцы абсолютно поехавшие. На голову. Неизлечимо. И пока он думал, в какую сторону бежать и как развидеть это безобразие, братья уже прекратили свои предварительные ласки. Джексон прикоснулся пальцами к губам, Стайлз же в задумчивости положил руки в карманы узких брюк. 

— Нет, странный вкус, слишком человеческий, - промолвил он наконец.

— Я все еще не понимаю, что вам надо, а? 

— Не приходи в академию, лиши нас мнимой чести учиться с тобой и видеть твою рожу каждый день. И мы поможем проучить смертных. 

Скрестив пальцы за спиной, Дерек кивнул.

***

Дереку не составило труда привести этих идиотов к шахтам. Баскетболисты были абсолютно тупы, все как один. Поэтому при упоминани бухла и девочек пошли за ним, словно привязанные. Вещие братики правда не сказали, где достанут девочек, но Дерек быстро понял почему. Из шахт с кокетливыми улыбками вышли три красавицы в узких платьях. Совершенно разные, даже цвет кожи отличался. Темнокожая, обогнув Дерека, быстро обернулась и подмигнула знакомым глазом. Стайлз.

Уже через десять минут, наблюдая как баскетболисты, одурманенные иллюзиями, целуются друг с другом, он сделал несколько снимков и в очередной раз поразился коварству вещих ублюдков.

***

— А ты не так уж и плох. Для полукровки, — усмехнулся Стайлз и пошел вслед за братьями к выходу из пещеры.

— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, — Дерек не мог не сказать этого, просто не мог. 

— Да не за что. И мы знаем, что ты соврал, — Братья развернулись к нему одним слитным завораживающим движением. Как единое целое. Три пары глаз с любопытством посмотрели на него в ожидании ответа. 

— Но вы все равно помогли. 

— Хотели посмотреть на тебя в деле. Если придешь в академию, не жди легкой жизни, — Стайлз смерил его пронзительным взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся так мягко, что стало даже неловко. — А до этого, так уж и быть, не будем тебя больше мучить. Ведь я тоже соврал. Ты вполне вкусный, Дерек Хейл.

Усмехнувшись снова, они ушли в лес без оглядки.

Ох, уж эти хреновы вещие ублюдки.


End file.
